Fúnebre Sinfonía
by Domina Mortem
Summary: "Tócame con la misma pasión con la que tocas tu violín... y ámame como alguna vez yo amé cantar para ti".


**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de la caricatura pertenecen al buen Craig McCracken, pero afortunadamente puedo tomarlos prestados para mis perversiones… jejejeje.**

 **Advertencias:** _Ambientado en el romántico siglo XIX, por ende UA (concretamente un One-shot vampírico), por lo que el OoC puede venir gratis, además de que habrá Lime pero leve por ser un intento de poesía._

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Este escrito corresponde a "_ _Crónicas de un maldecido_ _", sección conformada por mis anteriores one-shots: "_ _ **Romance Oscuro**_ _" y "_ _ **Luna de Octubre**_ _", sin embargo, tanto esos como este (y los futuros shots) no tendrán relación alguna en cuanto a trama._

 _Como en los anteriores fics, este tiene una canción tema (muy importante para la ambientación), así que les recomiendo que la escuchen, se llama: "_ _ **Io ti penso amore**_ _" de David Garret con la cantante Andrea Deck (porque, aunque la versión de Nicole Scherizinger sea muy buena, la voz de Andrea me gusta más xD)._

 **¡A leer!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fúnebre Sinfonía**

 **.**

 _Tócame…_

 _Tócame con la misma pasión con la que tocas tu violín._

 _Y ámame…_

 _Ámame como alguna vez yo amé cantar para ti._

 _._

* * *

Años habían pasado desde aquella primera vez en que él la vio; tan intensa como el rojo de los pétalos de una rosa, firme e hiriente como sus espinas, pero igual de hermosa bajo aquel rocío matinal. Era un botón recién abierto, era una niña que recién se había convertido en mujer. La mirada vivaz en sus orbes rosas le confirmó sus sospechas, pues aquel brillo en sus ojos solo podía poseerlo aquel que aún tuviera suficiente fe en los demás.

Ella era solo una virginal doncella. Aún no conocía la maldad en los hombres… aún no había amado.

La mañana estaba plagada de nubes, como era costumbre en esa ciudad, así que pudo verla sentada en una banca, leyendo. Con sus largos cabellos pelirrojos que se desplazaban como cascadas por sus hombros y que cubrían gran parte de su espalda, parecía ser la musa perfecta para esa gran noche.

Él anhelaba a la virginal doncella, pero era la perversión encarnada. Había amado demasiadas veces...

.

 ** _Fuerte fue mi deseo de tenerla presa, compartiendo mi castigo. Pero algo que creía extinguido en mi ser me impidió hacerlo. La compasión hizo que valorara tu mortalidad._**

 _._

Esa misma noche pudo conocerlo; tan misterioso como las cartas de un amante, vehemente y prohibido como sus letras, pero plagado con la misma sensualidad bajo las tenues luces del teatro. Era palabras en tinta indeleble, pero era un hombre que hacía tiempo había abandonado su humanidad. Su profunda mirada escarlata se lo insinuaba, porque la sombra que moraba en sus ojos solo podía poseerla aquel que ya haya perdido toda esperanza en los demás.

Él era un caballero experimentado. Conocedor de los placeres un mundo inmenso...

La orquesta siguió tocando, y el público escuchaba con atención, pero ella lo observaba a él, tocando con maestría. Sus habilidosos dedos rozaban las cuerdas de su violín y el arco se unía en sincronía y producía la más hermosa melodía que sus oídos jamás hubiesen escuchado, estaba embelesada con aquel virtuoso.

Ella deseaba al caballero experimentado, pero era tan joven. No sabía de los peligros que había afuera.

.

 ** _Quise aprender contigo, sentir contigo, vivir contigo… pero tú... Me negaste tu oscuridad, la que tanto había querido padecer a tu lado._**

 _._

Bombón era una pequeña rosa que en cualquier momento marchitaría. Con el solo roce de sus dedos con los suyos, con la leve caricia en su rostro de porcelana, con el dulce tacto de sus labios en la delicada mano de ella… parecía que poco a poco la manchaba, la pervertía sin que esta lo supiera. Pero no dejaba de apreciarla pues la quería. Quería a esa musa que le había otorgado la inspiración para esa y las demás veladas.

Cada vez que tocaba su violín lo hacía como si le estuviese haciendo el amor a la bella pelirroja. Con tanta delicadeza, el instrumento producía notas cadenciosas al igual que lo haría una mujer en suspiros por los cariños de su amante. La armonía y éxtasis en su música era similar a la forma en la que amaba a esa dama de ojos rosas; Profunda y grave al tocar la cuerda de Sol, y fatídica como aguda al hacerlo con la cuerda de Mi.

Y ella, gustosa, se había convertido en su canción favorita. Pues tiempo después, Bombón se entregó ferviente y por completo a él.

.

 ** _¿Por qué tu insistencia al estar conmigo? ¿Por qué la imprudencia de seguir aceptándome en tu lecho?_**

 _._

Brick era una carta con versos amorosos y secretos que en cualquier momento se debería quemar. Pero la imprudente dama no deseaba hacerlo, no quería ver las cenizas de un amor tan fuerte y tormentoso siendo esparcidas por el viento. Cuando sus labios recibían los ardientes besos de aquel hombre, o cuando sus manos bajaban tentadoramente hacía su sexo, enloquecía con la idea de siquiera dejarlo ir. Por eso no quería calcinar las letras de su romance, no quería que todo resultara una simple aventura.

Cada vez que cantaba lo hacía pensando en él. El timbre de su voz se dejaba llevar por la pasión de su relación secreta, y solo ese violinista podía ser testigo de las notas más altas a las que ella podía llegar. Bombón enternecía a la criatura que se hundía en su propio abismo, como si quisiera enseñarle la luz con su canción, como si sus vocablos fueran suficientes para salvarlo de las tinieblas.

Y él, conmovido, dejaba que su querida lo intentara aunque muy en el fondo supiera que todo eso sería en vano, como siempre pasaba.

.

 ** _¿Por qué no me permites aliviar tu pena? ¿Por qué sigues evitando la piel que con gusto dejaría que perforaras?_**

 _._

Estaba maldito. Y toda la belleza que nunca podría tener la poseía precisamente la mujer desnuda que se aferraba a su pecho. A veces envidiaba el latido de su corazón, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sangre propia en sus venas, y la esperanza de morir algún día. Pero amaba la inocencia con la que lidiaba, la curiosidad y la alegría con la que despertaría cada mañana. Sin embargo, estar junto a ella le producía dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo; dolor al saber que nunca podría tenerla para siempre, pero alivio al saber que aún puede sentir como un humano cualquiera.

No estaba en sus pensamientos arrastrar a la mujer que amaba al mismo y cruel destino. Ella no tenía idea de lo que era vivir en las penumbras, de no estar vivo pero tampoco completamente muerto. La quería demasiado como para hacerle sufrir tal martirio, y si eso implicaba volver a estar solo no tendría otra opción que aceptarlo, pero… ¿qué acaso ese siniestro violinista no podía permitirse ser egoísta?

.

 ** _Tengo miedo de no poder asegurar la felicidad en algo que no conoces… pero también temo perderte para siempre._**

 ** _¿Por qué tuviste que conocerme?_**

 _._

Sin que pudiera evitarlo volvió a cometer el mismo error, ¡pero no podía privarse de ese placer tan exquisito como efímero! Supo que si la seguía viendo terminaría perdido en sus dulces encantos femeninos, que si alguna vez probaba el sabor de sus labios estaría cayendo en tan conocido juego cruel. Entonces, ¿por qué siguió hasta quitarle su pureza?, ¿por qué lo hizo, si sabía desde un principio que tendría que abandonarla?

Brick sabía lo que era el rencor. Por obedecer a sus instintos y por el terror que le causaba su soledad, provocó que alguien más le odiara y ahora cargaba con la culpa. Comprendió que la muerte era un regalo que él nunca tendría, y que no tenía derecho de privárselo a quien si tuviera el honor de perecer. Por eso no se atrevía a beber de ella, pero tampoco se atrevía a quedarse a ver como su vida se extinguía frente a sus ojos.

.

 ** _Me enseñaste a vivir, tú, un alma que vaga entre los límites de este y el otro mundo. Me sedujiste, me tentaste, me enamoraste. Pero ahora huyes…_**

 ** _¿Por qué tuviste que conocerme?_**

 _._

Por más que ella lo intentara él seguía alejándose. Con el paso de las estaciones Brick se hacía más distante. Ya no la visitaba por las noches, ya no componía para ella y mucho menos se quedaba para que lo arrullara entre sus brazos. Poco a poco la desolación en su alma comenzaba a hacerse más intensa y difícil de llevar. Por más que la dulce mujer poseedora de una voz angelical quisiera ayudarle, aquella criatura profana escapaba de la salvación que Bombón le ofrecía.

Extrañaba sus caricias, el recorrer de sus dedos largos como si sus muslos fueran el diapasón de su violín, mismo que alguna vez tocó para ella provocando esos deseos prohibidos que causaban gran martirio en sus entrañas. De igual forma extrañaba hacer el amor con él, sobre las partituras, mientras el público esperaba impaciente que el violinista se dignara a salir.

.

 ** _Olvídate de todas las cartas, de todas las rosas, de las noches apasionadas y de toda esta lúgubre y deprimente sinfonía que juntos hemos compuesto._**

 ** _Olvídate de mí._**

.

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando una boca se apoderó levemente de la suya. Luego ese mismo beso deambuló por sus mejillas, nariz y frente. Pero la intrusa figura sentada en la cama no se atrevió a interrumpir el sueño de la que alguna vez fue su musa…

Y de pronto, como si el misterioso amante nunca hubiese existido, ella despertó con un gran vacío en el pecho. La había dejado para siempre, la ausencia de una ventana abierta con la fresca brisa nocturna colándose por sus huesos la devolvieron a la realidad; se había marchado, sin ella. Y ahora estaba sola ante la luz de la luna que se colaba por la delgada cortina. En su mente solo rondaba la tonada de aquella triste y preciosa melodía que alguna vez unos labios masculinos tararearon para ella, con seducción y cariño al oído.

.

 ** _Amor mío, ¿por qué me has abandonado?_**

 _._

Años habían pasado desde aquella última vez en que él la vio; marchita en la mullida cama, conservando sus crueles espinas bajo la tenue luz de una vela. Se había convertido en una señora respetada, pero el calor de su cuerpo que una vez le perteneció a él y solo a él, ahora lo tenía alguien más.

Observó sin expresión la compañía que dormitaba enseguida de ella, pero no hizo nada más.

.

 ** _Sigue viviendo, cariño mío._**

 _._

Esa misma mañana había sido la primera vez en los últimos años que recibía una carta. Pero la llama de la chimenea hizo arder cada letra que esta pudiera contener.

Bombón observó sin expresión como el fuego consumaba el papel que ni se había dignado a leer… y no hizo nada más.

.

 ** _Aunque me dejes, seguiré cantando por tu regreso._**

 _._

Y sus cuerdas vocales conjuraban con anhelo que volviera a sus brazos...

.

 ** _Aunque me odies, mi canción seguirá sonando para ti._**

 _._

Mientras que el llanto de su instrumento meditaba con agonía el frío de su alma.

 _._

 ** _Y aunque me olvides…_**

 ** _Nuestra funesta sinfonía seguirá tocándose… tocándose para toda la eternidad._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **¡Saludos, mortales!**  
 **Aquí regresa Lady, estrenando el año con un one-shot que hacía muchísimo tiempo quería subir.**

 **He de admitir que al principio quería dejar olvidada toda esta onda vampírica en los fics, ya que no contaba con las suficientes ganas para escribir de la temática... y es que hay que ser honestos, ya está muy "shoteado"** _(como diríamos acá en mi rancho)_ **el uso de los vampiros en las historias xD. Pero igual me dije que no perdía nada y pues salió esto.**

 **A quienes quizá no lograron entender muy bien el punto de este escrito, les explico el argumento:**

 **Brick es un vampiro** _(no crean que dudo de su inteligencia... es solo que lo recalco, porque si se habrán dado cuenta en ningún momento utilizo dicho sustantivo :v)_ **, que se enamora de una humana, Bombón** _(denme el premio de originalidad, vamos... sí, es sarcasmo)_ **. De igual forma él es un violinista que posee cierta fama y reputación, dado que sus actos solo son por la noche y nunca se le ve en aglomeraciones, así que lo consideran muy excéntrico. Una mañana ve a Bombón desde su ventana** _(no sale por obvias razones, no queremos a un vampiro quemao)_ **y pues empieza a cautivarse por la belleza e inocencia de la chica, pero comprende al instante que acercarse a ella sería peligroso** _(de ahí la metáfora de la rosa con espinas)_ **. Y es que el muchacho no la ve como a una presa, porque a pesar de ser un ente que se alimente de sangre, no es necesariamente uno que le guste matar por deleite... y esto es por la simple y sencilla razón de que Brick es un vampiro convertido. Como fue humano alguna vez, valora más que nada la vida de un mortal, y solo mata por instinto de supervivencia.**

 **Bombón por otra parte lo conoce en una presentación y queda interesada al instante. Al principio era una chica ingenua, hasta cierto punto algo intimidada por la imponencia de ese hombre pelirrojo** _(quien no, es Brick, ¡por Belcebú que es irresistible!, ejem...)_ **, pero poco a poco comienza una relación con él hasta enterarse de su secreto. Básicamente su romance consistió en cartas y visitas nocturnas, y eso duró un par de años. En ese tiempo ella hacía dueto con él sin que nadie lo supiera, pues tenía un don que era el canto** _(más que claro)_ **, pero era reservada al respecto como para usar eso a su favor** _(para ser famosa, puej)_ **.**

 **Brick sabiendo el potencial de la muchacha, comprendió que si seguía con ella arruinaría su futuro. Además de que no volvería a convertir a nadie más desde un incidente en su pasado** _(digamos que el listillo mordió a la que creía su amor verdadero... y la chica en cuestión no aceptó la inmortalidad de una bonita manera pues no fue lo que se imaginaba, por lo que dicha tipa repudia ahora a Brick y por ello él no quiere que Bombón lo odie)_ **. Así que por eso la deja.**

 **Pasan los años y él regresa solo para ver como le ha ido a la mujer que aún quiere. Entonces se da cuenta que ella ya hizo su vida con alguien más, pues la ve dormir con el que es su marido** _(Brick, eres un stalker)_ **. Sin embargo, no hace nada y decide marcharse, dejando la última carta que le escribiría a Bombón. Así, a la mañana siguiente ella ve la carta y sabe perfectamente que es de Brick, pero decide quemarla** _(no es que Bombón le haya guardado rencor, pero eso lo hace porque presiente que aquel papel contenía la despedida que tras largos años él nunca le dio, porque sí, el hombre se fue así, sin más)_ **. Por miedo a saber que ese sería el punto final a todo, pues mejor decide engañarse así misma con la esperanza de que él volvería por ella. Por eso cantaba todas las noches por sí él lograba escucharla, hacerle saber que no lo había olvidado... y que lo amaba a pesar de estar casada con alguien más** _(que como dato extra, ese matrimonio nunca lo quiso ella)_ **.**

 **Fin del argumento.**

 **Decidí que no se quedaran juntos, más que nada porque quería romper con lo mismo de "el vampiro muerde a la chica y vivieron** _(o no vivieron... err, lo entienden, ¿no?)_ **juntos y felices para siempre". Así que me siento satisfecha y por eso quise regresar con otro one-shot de la temática.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado** _(aunque si querían que estos dos se quedaran juntos, lo siento xD, pero pueden leer los otros shots que les comenté desde un inicio donde si se quedan juntos)._ **¡Gracias por haber leído todo!** _(sí es que lo hicieron)_ **, y bueno, les pediría reviews... pero creo que son muy perezosos para hacerlo xD** _(la gente ya no comenta como antes, jaja, pero esta bien no es como si fuese obligatorio)_ **. ¡De todas formas gracias y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto! :D**

 **Lady Death~**


End file.
